É Guerra!
by milinha-potter
Summary: Quando Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy ficam presos em uma noite na enfermaria, tudo pode acontecer... SLASH, HPxDM


Autora: Millinha-Potter

Beta: Mah.Potter

Esta é uma fic slash se não gosta, é melhor que não leia.

Os personagens infelizmente não pertecem a mim e sim a JK Rowling, se fosse meu eu estaria muito rica e feliz.

O jogo

-180 a 170, por pouco a Grifinória vence a Sonserina – narrava Dino Thomas - Mas com todo o talento do time da Grifinória é impossível a Sonserina vencer, principalmente quando jogam iguais a um bando de trasgos.

-Dino... – Professora Mcgonogall ralhava com seus lábios contraídos.

-Desculpe professora – e continuou – E, é claro, na Grifinória está o apanhador Harry Potter com a sua famosa Firebolt. É velocidade e talento combinados. Este ano não vai ter para o apanhador da Sonserina Draco Malfoy – sorriso sarcástico – Como se algum dia teve. Mesmo que a Sonserina roube ninguém pode com a Grifinória.

- Sr. Thomas será que terei de tomar seu microfone?- Mcgonogall, tentou brigar com o garoto, mas no fundo concordava com ele. Ao ouvir o som da vaia da torcida da Sonserina e diante dos aplausos da Grifinória teve que tomar alguma atitude, ela como professora deveria ser imparcial com seus alunos antes que começassem a voar azarações – Se você não narrar este jogo direito, terei que lhe dar uma detenção!

Entre os jogadores a tensão estava grande, principalmente entre os da Grifinória pois os sonserinos pelo visto decidiram fazer todas as manobras e passes ilegais que o manual de Quadribol descreve, e a professora Hooch parecia estar cega e surda, por que nunca via as faltas e pelo visto também não ouvia as reclamações da torcida e dos jogadores da Grifinória. E simplesmente não marcava tais faltas.

Harry estava realmente irritado, a Sonserina estava roubando sem qualquer pudor. Olhando de relance viu Crabble, o novo batedor da Sonserina jogando o Balaço na artilheira Alice e ela perdendo a Goles para Marcos Flint, que logo em seguida marcou mais 10 pontos para a Sonserina, deixando assim o jogo empatado.

Ouvindo as vaias da Grifinória e os gritos de alegria da Sonserina, Harry voltou a procurar o pomo.

Para sua alegria encontrou o pomo alguns metros acima dos aros da Sonserina,mas o apanhador adversário aparentemente também o viu e estava indo em direção a ele.

Harry voou o mais rápido que conseguia em direção aos aros e estava agora tão próximo do pomo, já podia até imaginar a festa na Grifinória. Malfoy estava logo abaixo, mas ele não conseguiria pegar o pomo.

Agora ele estava a menos de meio metro da pequena bola dourada, mas sentiu algo bater com toda força em suas costas, com a dor a queda foi inevitável, sentiu bater em algo ou em alguma coisa e a única coisa que perceber foi Draco Malfoy caindo ao seu lado e depois tudo escureceu.

Ao acordar Harry ouviu um leve gemido na cama ao lado, ao se virar percebeu que era Malfoy. Ainda estava bastante confuso com os últimos acontecimentos.

- Finalmente acordou Sr. Potter! – a voz da Madame Pomfrey vinha do outro lado da enfermaria, mas ao tentar se levantar foi severamente interrompido por ela – Nem pense nisso rapazinho, o Sr. quebrou oito costelas e uma vértebra neste jogo.

- Mas a culpa... – Harry inutilmente tentou falar algo em seu favor, sendo interrompido pela enfermeira.

- Eu sempre digo a Dumbledore que Quadribol é um jogo perigoso!!!Mas ele me escuta? Não!!! Ele nunca me escuta, ele deve achar divertido ver uns alunos quebrando bacias e outros quebrando costelas, caindo de vários metros e correndo risco de vida!! – a velha enfermeira deu uma leve mordida nos lábios como se arrependesse das suas palavras.

- Bem Sr. Potter, amanhã cedo você e o Sr. Malfoy já serão liberados, então trate de descansar. Logo lhe trarei uma sopa, já passou da hora do almoço.

A tarde foi passando e um inconsciente Malfoy de tempo em tempo soltava leves gemidos e voltava a dormir, segundo Madame Pomfrey o sonserino tinha rachado a bacia, mas ele sairia já no dia seguinte logo cedo da Ala hospitalar.

Ao final da tarde o sonserino finalmente havia acordado, sendo prontamente atendido por Madame Pomfrey.

- Hei! Potter!- Draco o chamou assim que Madame Pomfrey saiu, Harry o olhou esperando que ele continuasse – Sabe Potty eu acho que bateu a cabeça mais forte do que Madame Pomfrey pode imaginar...

- Cala a boca Malfoy!!!- gritou Harry não querendo discutir com ele. Mas o sonserino continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Eu acho que você quebrou mais que alguma costela, sinceramente acho que a queda afetou seu cérebro.-os olhos de Draco estava focado em algum ponto da parede a sua frente - Mas se levar em conta que você nunca foi muito bom da cabeça. Sabe...- Draco agora virou em sua direção - Quando você levou aquele Avada ainda bebê, muita coisa parou de funcionar ai dentro dessa cabecinha.

Harry estava tentando fingir que não estava ouvindo, ignorando assim o loiro. Mas a cada minuto estava ficando mais difícil ignora-lo.

-Deve ser muito triste não ter uma família - Draco rodava uma mecha de seus cabelos loiros entre os dedos enquanto observava o rosto enfurecido do Grifinório, enquanto este estava tentando de todas as formas o ignora-lo. Pelo visto Potter não estava obtendo muito resultado pela forma em que tremia de tanta raiva.

- Mas se eu tivesse que escolher entre ter uma mãe sangue-ruim e não ter uma mãe com certeza preferiria ficar sem mãe, afinal, eu não queria ter essa vergonha dentro de casa.

- Cala a BOCA!!! Seu nojento, arrogante, mesquinho, se você não tem nada interessante e construtivo pra falar fica quieto!!! – Harry já estava bastante irritado com o Malfoy, mas quando este falou mal de sua mãe foi o estopim para o garoto e tudo que Harry desejava naquele momento era bater tanto naquele sonserino arrogante até ele entrar em coma. – Você não tem o direito de falar mal dela, na verdade você não tem o direito de falar mal de ninguém!!!

Draco deu uma risada sarcástica ao ver que finalmente Potter estava se descontrolando e perdendo a cabeça, era exatamente o que ele estava louco para ver.

- Olha só! O Santo Potter, o senhor da razão todo irritadinho! Ai que medo! Você se acha melhor que todo mundo, mas eu vou te contar um segredo: Você não passe de um orfãozinho mimado e adivinha? O mundo não gira em torno de seu umbigo.

- Olha só quem fala, eu nunca conheci alguém tão mimado e irritante como você! Você não passa de um filhinho de papai invejoso!

- Eu não sou invejoso Potter! Sou no máximo vingativo e você é um idiota!

-Eu não sou idiota, foi você que começou esta briga ridícula quando começou a fal...

- Quer saber de uma coisa – disse Draco interrompendo Harry – isto significa Guerra?

Harry olhou para o sonserino por um momento antes de responder:

-É Guerra.

N(A): Bom este foi o primeiro capitulo, espero que tenham gostado. Gostaria de agradecer a Mah por betar a minha fic e que sempre me dá o maior apoio quando eu começo a escrever uma fic. Obrigada a todos vocês que a leram. Por favor, façam uma autora feliz mande review dando sua opinião.

A todos muito obrigada mesmo. E até o próximo capitulo.

N(B): Capítulo excessivamente pequeno, tô decepcionada em amiga? Cadê os capítulos grandões que você prometeu pra compensar o tamanho da história? Não to vendo... ¬¬ Espero que os próximos sejam beeeem maiores viu Srta?


End file.
